Linka Andreu
by Fabijosh
Summary: One Shot (posiblemente se agregaran más) . Aclaracion inicial la Linka de esta historia es la misma que la de mi historia principal, ademas de que el primer capitulo de esta historia se situa antes que "una integrante desconocida"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, quisiera decirles que esta historia la hice en un momento de desahogo y no la quise incluir en uno de los capítulos de mi fic principal "una integrante desconocida" porque no sabía cómo introducirla a la historia principal y que también funcionaria mejor como un one shot, sin mas que agregar disfrutenla.**

* * *

El ruido del despertador hizo que Linka se despertara. Se sentía fatal no había dormido casi nada el dia anterior, últimamente se dormía bastante tarde, porque se quedaba dormida a la mitad de las clases y en la noche se la pasaba leyendo con una linterna, hasta que no pudiera aguantar más el sueño y se quedara dormida por el extremo cansancio, esto lo había hecho desde que su padre le había regalado el libro que le solicitaron de la escuela y lo que menos quería era pensar en su padre y así no lloraría hasta quedarse dormida lamentándose por lo patética que es su vida.

Con desánimo Linka se levantó de su cama y se vistió para la escuela. Salio de su habitación para dirigirse al baño que estaba al final del pasillo y cuando iba a mitad del camino vio hacia la sala principal para ver que su madre estaba durmiendo en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

«De nuevo se desveló bebiendo» Pensó con repudio al ver el lamentable estado de su madre.

Después de ir al baño y recoger su desgastada mochila a su habitación fue hacia la cocina que estaba junto a la sala principal, al revisar el refrigerador vio que estaba casi vacío con excepción de una cerveza y un plato con un par de láminas de queso, Linka tomó este último y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba en la cocina y empezó a buscar entre la despensa una bolsa de pan blanco y justamente había dos rebanadas solitarias en una bolsa.

Linka se sentó en la mesa y se preparo su desayuno mientras pensaba molesta en cómo administrar el dinero que le daría su madre.

«Tendré que comprar un almuerzo barato por un par de días si es que quiero cenar esta semana» Pensó molesta la chica de cabello blanco.

Al terminar de comer se sirvió un vaso con agua para hacer pasar el desayuno, ya que el pan estaba bastante duro por la cantidad de días que había estado en la despensa. Linka se dirigió a la sala pateando un par de latas de cerveza por el camino, cuando llegó al lado de su madre vio que tenía una caja de cigarros abierta, aprovechando la oportunidad sacó dos de estos y los guardó en su mochila una vez cerrada su mochila empezó a mover a su madre con la intención de despertarla.

—Mmm...—. Gruño molesta Miriam mientras se giraba su cuerpo hacia el respaldo del sofá.

—Despierta, necesito que me des dinero para el almuerzo—. Dijo Linka empezando a mover con un poco más de fuerza a su madre.

Miriam levantó su cabeza para mirar a Linka, le dirigió una mirada molesta a esta última y de su bolsillo sacó un billete de diez dólares y se lo entrego sin ánimos.

—Adios—. Se despidió fríamente Linka mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

Miriam no le respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor, al ver que solo habia estática tomó el control remoto que estaba en el suelo y apago la televisión.

* * *

Linka al llegar a su salón se dirigió hacia el pupitre que estaba en una esquina, dejó sus cosas en el respaldo del asiento y se sentó a esperar que comenzaran las clases, después de un rato de mirar la pizarra vacía, se dio cuenta que en la madera de su pupitre alguien había escrito "piérdete rara" y "perdedora"

«Eso es nuevo» Pensó Linka mientras limpiaba con su manga su pupitre.

Al rato vio como sus compañeros de clase iban llegando y estos se saludaban entre sí, pero ninguno de ellos se le acercaba a Linka, ya que desde hace un poco más de dos años Linka había cambiado de ser a alguien tímida con sus compañeros a alguien más agresiva y directa. Esto se notó más cuando había cambiado su peinado en vez de tener el cabello largo se lo dejaba a la altura de sus hombros. Algunas chicas que hablaban a sus espaldas decían que ella se había convertido en una marimacha, pero al momento de encararlas ellas negaban sus palabras.

Durante las clases Linka no prestaba mucha atención, a ella no le gustaba estar en clases preferiría estar en un callejón muerta de frío que estar con la panda de chicos idiotas que formaban su clase. Sin darse cuenta empezo a sonar el timbre que indicaba que empezaba el primer receso que constaba de diez minutos. Cuando el profesor salió de la sala una bola de papel había chocado contra la cabeza de una distraída Linka. Esta molesta tomó el papel con enojo y miró a su alrededor y vio un grupo de tres chicas que estaban a un par de asientos riéndose mientras la miraban.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—. Pregunto Linka mientra se les acercaba.

—Pues tu corte de cabello ¿Acaso eres velma de Scooby Doo?

—Que graciosa eres Adeline ¿Sabes que también es gracioso? Que te metiera está bola de papel por tu trasero—. Dijo Linka furiosa

—Tranquila Linka querida solo es una broma—. Respondió la chica que estaba a la derecha de Adeline.

—No estoy hablando contigo Emily—. Dijo Linka mientras dirigía una mirada de enojo a la castaña.

—¿Por que te enojas tan fácil Linka? Solo estabamos jugando—. Aclaro la chica que estaba a la Izquierda de Adeline.

—No te interesa, en vez de preguntar estupideces ¿Porque no vas a lamer las suelas al profesor para que suban denuevo tu calificación?—. Respondió molesta Linka.

Jessy se tomó mal esa última frase de Linka tanto que decidió salir de la aula de clases.

—Chicas me acompañan, es que la sala empezó a apestar y no soporto el olor—. Dijo Jessy mientras apretaba su nariz y veia Linka.

Las demás chicas se rieron de esto último y acompañaron a su amiga, mientras que Linka se dirigió a su pupitre.

—Imbécil, si te llego la regla mejor ve al baño sola—. Dijo Linka entre dientes mientras se sentaba. Lo único que quería Linka era irse a su casa para ver televisión mientras limpiaba el desastre mañanero de su madre

El Dia de clases transcurrió normal hasta el almuerzo. Lo malo de almuerzo de este dia fue que solo pudo comprar un sándwich de pavo para el almuerzo ya que tenía que guardar dinero para poder cenar los siguientes días.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Linka estaba cansada ya que durante la clase de historia se había quedado dormida y su profesora la había regañado y sus compañeros se rieron por esto. Linka se dirigió a un callejón para encender uno de los cigarros que le había robado a su madre y tranquilamente tomó un par de bocanadas de humo y volvió emprender marcha hacia su casa ahora mucho más relajada como si nada malo le hubiera pasado anteriormente, Pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida a unos cuantos minutos después cuando fue interceptada por dos chicas que la sujetaron de los brazos arrastrandola hacia un callejón mientras le tapaban la boca, las chicas arrojaron a Linka en el suelo haciendo que el cigarro se le cayera de su mano.

—Mira en lo que andas metida Linka ¿No sabes que es malo fumar?—. Dijo la chica que le estaba enfrente suyo.

Linka con ira levantó su cabeza, para ver quien le estaba hablando y para su sorpresa se trataba Adeline.

—Es increíble que superas eso siendo que eres rubia—. Respondió con malicia Linka.

—¡Yo no te di permiso para que me respondieras!—. Aclaro la chica mientras le daba una patada en la cara a Linka.

Linka perdió el sentido de la orientación con esa patada, todo le daba vueltas.

Adeline suspiro mientras recogía el cigarro de albina.

—Mira Linka querida como somos buenas persona te enseñaremos a que fumar es malo... Jessy, Emily ¿Pueden hacerle un favor a la chica y levantarla del suelo?—. Dijo Adeline con amabilidad.

Las chicas obedecieron sin dudarlo a su amiga y ambas levantaron a Linka tomándola de sus brazos, mientras que Adeline le desnudó el hombro derecho mientras continuaba.

—Primero te enseñaremos que fumar te daña—. Sin dudarlo Adeline apago el cigarro en el hombro de la chica mientras tapaba su boca con su mano libre para ahogar sus gritos.

Linka empezó a llorar del dolor sentía como el cigarro sin piedad alguna le quemaba su piel a la vez que sentía que todavía el mundo estaba dando vueltas.

—Ooh… la chica ruda y solitaria se puso llorar—. Dijo Emily fingiendo tristeza.

—Bueno todos sabemos que dejar malos hábitos es doloroso—. Respondió Jessy con malicia.

—Ahora te enseñaremos a respetar a las demás personas—. Interrumpió Adeline mientras le señalaba a sus amigas una poza de agua que estaba cerca de ellas.

Ambas chicas arrojaron a Linka al charco haciendo que la peliblanca se cubriera de lodo y se raspara las palma manos por la caída.

—Ahora te ves igual a lo que eres blancucha—. Dijo Emily burlándose.

—Bueno eso ha sido la lección de hoy, espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección—. Dijo Adeline amablemente mientras se acercaba a Linka y le registraba los bolsillos hasta que saco unos billetes de uno de estos—Y aquí tenemos nuestro pago, por hacerle un bien a la comunidad—. Dijo alegremente Adeline mientras le mostraba el dinero a Linka.

—Adios Linka—. Dijeron las chicas al unísono al abandonar el callejón.

Linka le costó un monto volver a levantarse estaba completamente sucia y mojada sin mencionar que le dolían las manos y su hombro, entre sollozos Linka se puso de pie, miro hacia el suelo en busca de su cigarro, pero este estaba arruinado por el agua, caminó un par de pasos hacia la pared y se sentó apoyándose en esta, registró su mochila y saco el ultimo cigarro que le quedaba.

—Gracias a dios que estas imbéciles no arruinaron mi mochila—. Se dijo a sí misma Linka intentando calmarse para dejar de llorar.

Tomó el encendedor que tenía en su bolsillo trasero y con algo de dificultad prendió el cigarro.

Linka al terminar de consumir el cigarro se levantó y se sacudió el trasero para dirigirse a su casa.

«Tengo suerte, hoy mamá llega tarde a casa» pensó la chica en un intento de animarse.

* * *

Linka llegó a su casa temblando de frío y rápidamente se desvistió y se dirigió a la ducha para poder quitarse el lodo de su cuerpo.

La peliblanca cuidadosamente se llevaba su cuerpo con sus manos que seguían adoloridas por la caída.

—Esas imbéciles me las van a pagar algun dia—. Se dijo Linka intentado de auto convencerse, pero fue inútil rompió en lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se arrodillaba en la ducha.

—¡Soy una inútil! No sirvo para nada—. Aclaro entre llantos.

Todavía le dolía la quemadora de su hombro y al revisarse esta casi no se notaba con todas las pecas que le cubrían el hombro, esa chica si era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

—Ni Siquiera puedo cumplirte la promesa que le hice Edwin—. Se lamento la chica mientras volvió a ponerse de pie.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que porfin Linka salió de la ducha y al entrar a su habitación vio su ropa sucia y fue a dejarla a la cesta que estaba en el baño y se puso su pijama, pero en vez de dirigirse a su cama fue a la sala a limpiar el desastre que había dejado su madre, alrededor de una hora Linka término de limpiar la sala, la cocina y las marcas de lodo que había dejado en el baño y exhausta se lanzó a su cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

«Un dia menos, faltan otros cien mil más para morir» Pensó Linka antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueno fue algo cruda y corta esta historia, pero necesitaba desahogarme si dejan su review de que les parecio el One Shot se los apreciaría mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miriam.

Quizás el alcohol para muchos es algo que simboliza diversión y jaquecas, pero para algunos es un alivio quizás sea momentáneo pero ha ayudado a muchas personas a seguir adelante, no de la forma más adecuada pero es un pilar fundamental para sus vidas ya que después de una pérdida tan grande en especial cuando se trata de amor.

Terminar una relación de amor y cariño mutuo que ha durado casi una década por una infidelidad de un dia para otro jamás es fácil, en especial con tanto tiempo gastado uno por el otro, quizás algunas personas vean esto como un tropiezo en su propia felicidad y siguen adelante, pero para la mayoría no es así, para esas personas terminar una relación bruscamente es demasiado doloroso incluso al punto de llegar a perder las ganas de seguir el dia a dia y una de esta desafortunadas personas fue Miriam.

Ella era realmente responsable cuando se trataba de los deberes domésticos cuando vivió su juventud con sus padres y hermana, incluso podía declararse la segunda madre de la casa, en los estudios no destacaba mucho, pero tampoco fallaba, cuando terminó su carrera de odontología y trabajaba en una clínica privada conoció para ella el amor de su vida: Richard.

Richard es una persona bastante despreocupada que siempre buscaba la forma de animar a las personas, pero después de un incidente por una pelea en un bar este perdió un diente y la persona responsable de examinar y posteriormente crearle un reemplazo fue Miriam, aunque esta era algo tosca y directa cuando trataba a sus pacientes, pero con Richard fue diferente, este y por su personalidad llevadera siempre sacaba temas a relucir en sus consultas y aunque Miriam en un primer momento lo rechazaba aunque más de una risa este le rebato a la mujer durante las visitas, cuando el tratamiento de Richard término Miriam lo invito a una cita a un restaurante no muy cara y ahí pudieron conocerse mejor.

Años después y gracias a la personalidad de Richard este pudo ascender en su trabajo de contador y obtener una mejor posición jerárquica a la vez que su sueldo aumentó, gracias a esto él propuso a su ya esposa Miriam que tuvieran un hijo y que gracias a su ascenso al menos Miriam pudiera dejar su empleo y así cuidar a su hijo, pero no todo era felicidad para la joven pareja después de varios intentos fallidos de tener un hijo biológico estos fueron a un médico especializado el cual les dio una terrible noticia: Richard era infértil.

Quizás para la mayoría de hombres esta era una buena noticia, pero para la pareja le significó un golpe duro a tal punto de que el mismo Richard ni siquiera podía dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Habian pasado algunos meses desde la dura noticia y una de esas tantas visitas que hacía Miriam a la casa de su hermana escuchó como esta tenía unos graves problemas económicos y de espacio ya que su esposo estaba desempleado y su trabajo de ayudante no le traía muchas recaudaciones sin olvidar su creciente familia que en el momento constaban de seis hijas y un niño.

La relación de hermanas que tenían las dos era buena, quizás no muy estrecha como desearían, pero sabían que podían contar una con la otra y Miriam viendo su necesidad suya y de su marido de criar un niño vio esta como una oportunidad de saciar esa necesidad y de ayudar a su hermana cuidando de la más pequeña y más demandante de atención en ese momento, Linka. Su esposo aunque al principio escéptico de creer que alguien rechazaría cuidar su propio hijo, poco a poco se iba convenciendo de la idea de su esposa.

* * *

Miriam despertó en una cama de hospital tenía la cabeza inmovilizada y todo su cuerpo sedado, unos momentos después una enfermera se dio cuenta del despertar de la mujer y llamó inmediatamente al doctor quien cuidaba el caso de Miriam.

Este saco una pequeña Linterna que apuntó a los ojos de la mujer, mientras le hacía las típicas preguntas de que si recordaba quien era donde vivía y los nombres de su familia, Miriam sin ningún problema alguno respondió cada uno de las preguntas del doctor.

—Bien, tiene suerte de que no se haya generado ningún problema en la memoria, pero solo el tiempo dirá si tendra alguna lesión permanente en sus habilidades motrices ya que por ahora nada es seguro—. Dijo el doctor mientras veía la gráfica de la mujer.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta doctor?—. Preguntó Miriam mientras miraba con preocupación a su doctor.

—Claro

—¿Mate a alguien?

—Claro que no, solo tuvo un choque contra un auto estacionado, pero tendrá que hablar con algun abogado sobre su caso ya que algunos policías dejaron unos papeles sobre la demanda del dueño.

Miriam aunque en su deplorable estado se sintió más aliviada, realmente recordaba poco la noche en la que fue al bar y terminó bebiendo hasta el cierre de este.

—Quizás además de pagar las reparaciones del auto tendrá que asistir por orden de la corte a unas sesiones de doble a.

—Eso es lo de menos—. Respondió Miriam mientras intentaba acomodarse en su camilla, pero era inútil esta era tan dura como casi una piedra.

—Bueno, ahora tiene que descansar o el estrés le jugara una mala pasada.

Así el doctor salió de la habitación dejando a Miriam sola con las máquinas que la monitoreaban.

* * *

Habian pasado ya casi una semana desde que había tenido el accidente, Miriam aunque preocupada no quiso llamar a nadie de su familia no quería que nadie la viera en lo que se había convertido, lo último que oyó sobre algún familiar suyo fue de su padre quien había tenido algunas llamadas telefónicas desde que se había divorciado con su marido.

Su padre le había contado que estaba al tanto de su situación y como no podía hacerse cargo de Linka, él la envió con su familia, Miriam no podía sentirse tan baja, recordaba todo lo que le habia hecho a Linka, la mujer se arrepentía tanto de inclusive levantarle la voza la pobre niña, pero eso en el momento no importaba, lo único que quería era tranquilidad, no quería pensar en nada y por esa razón es la que siempre se emborrachaba, dejar de pensar en sus errores, pero estando ebria cometía aun mas y asi termino en un bucle en el que terminó en un accidente.

Pensar que su problema con la bebida empezó en una noche donde sus amigas le habían hecho una fiesta para animarla tras su divorcio, estando en esa fiesta se sentía liberada y feliz, pero Miriam sabia que eso era por los efectos del alcohol, buscando esa sensación de tranquilidad vaciaba botella tras botella de cerveza diariamente. Hasta que un dia empezo a pasar factura ya no podía mantener sus hábitos y el cuidado de Linka a la vez con la pensión que le daba mes a mes su exmarido, por esa razón intentó recuperar su trabajo anterior, pero no tuvo éxito en la empresa en la que trabajaba ya había cubierto su puesto.

Desesperada busco un trabajo cualquiera mientras pudiera mantener sus gastos le era suficiente y por azares del destino consiguió uno en un centro de llamadas, donde era una de los tantos recepcionista, lo unico que tenia que hacer era llamar y ofrecer las promociones de la empresa que la contraba a varios números casi al azar, pero aunque fácil era sumamente estresante, al parecer a la gente le es suficiente saber que si no te conoce te puede tratar como se le venga en gana en especial si es por vía telefónica donde encontraba desde niños que les traen los teléfonos a sus padres, hasta algunos pervertidos que su única intención era hacer que la llamado durara el mayor tiempo posible, sin hablar de sus compañeros de trabajo donde la mayoría eran unos fracasados que siempre intentaban con las frases más estúpidas tener algo de "trabajo extra" con ella, pero siempre terminaban esa conversaciones con Miriam mandando al diablo a esos sujetos.

El estrés adicional del trabajo le vino peor a la mujer ya que terminaba con unos dolores de cabeza después de su jornadas horriblemente pagadas y cuando llegaba a casa Linka siempre necesitaba algo de ella haciendo que fuera peor y en un arranque de ira empezó con los abusos de la pobre chica.

Miriam al recordar esto no pudo hacer más que llorar, como había sido tan egoísta y estúpida para desquitarse con su propia hija.

Era un desastre de persona se había convertido en lo que de pequeña ella había catalogado como escoria, quizás su accidente era una advertencia de su caída. No, era el fondo de su caída.

Estaba decidida, tenía que cambiar, no por su familia, sino por ella misma ahora mismo estaba en números rojos consigo misma y para volver a ver la cara de su hija y de su hermana tenía que llegar almenos a cero.

* * *

 **Si, es algo corto este interludio, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo ojala lo hayan disfrutado y que haya aclarado las dudas sobre la familia adoptiva de Linka.**

 **Nos veremos hasta la siguiente actualizacion, adios.**


End file.
